Numerous innovations for bathtub liners have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
In a first example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,672 to Levine teaches an article of manufacture constituting of a tub lining and comprising a plurality of inflatable rubber cushion elements flexibly joined to permit ready folding and serving as a seat in the tub, a flexible side wall lining connected to the cushion elements and having a re-enforcing border, and a plurality of spaced suction cups on the border of the side wall lining for supporting the lining on the walls of the tub.
In a second example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,000 to Morse teaches a liner for a bathtub that includes a soft, flexible cushion having a compressible thickness and separated into sections shaped to cover the bottom, back wall, side walls, and back and side rims of the tub. The bottom section has a hollow interior filled with water so the liner will not float when the tub is filled, and the sections covering the back, sides, and rims of the tub have hollow interiors inflated with air. Preferably, the water-filled bottom section has non-skid surfaces on both its inner walls and on its bottom outer wall. The liner provides a soft, comfortable receptacle in which to bathe, and protects the user from impact with the hard surfaces of the tub.
In a third example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,859 to Harris teaches a mattress envelope that has water therein for bathing part of a person on the mattress envelope. A backrest envelope having water therein extends from an area of the mattress envelope in the area of the tub portion thereof at an angle therewith. A pair of armrest envelopes has water therein and extends from opposite sides of the mattress envelope substantially perpendicularly thereto and about the backrest envelope.
In a fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,563 to Clarke, Jr. teaches a cushioned liner that fits inside a bath tub has a back cushion provided by a flexible water bag conforming to the back of the tube and left and right side cushions provided by flexible bags conforming to the left and right sides of the tub, the bags being connected together end to end and across the bottom of the tub by a bottom portion that conforms to the tub bottom. The insides of the bags are interconnected and all are filled with water through a common filling hose after installing in the tub and before the tub is filled with water for bathing. When the tub is drained, the bags can be drained through one or more drain plugs and opening and the bottom of the liner are provided to permit draining.
In a fifth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,132 to Rooney teaches an improved disposable bathtub liner that includes inflatable sub-compartments which detachably adhere to the interior surface of a bathtub through suction devices on the exterior surface of the liner. The bathtub liner includes opposite sidewalls, endwalls, and at least a partial bottom, and is made of a material which is durable, economical and disposable, while at the same time provides frictional engagement with a person, and which can be detachably sealed to the interior of the interior surface of the bathtub.
In a sixth example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,231 B1 to Smith teaches an inflatable liner for use with conventional bathtubs. For use with infants, elderly, physically disabled, or other instances where a cushioned and/or sanitary bathing surface is desired. A battery operated air pump is attached to the inflatable liner via small plastic tubes. The air pump is used to inflate the liner. The present invention also has an air trap valve to prevent over inflation. The inflatable liner is composed of separate air reservoir tubes that conform to the shape of the bathtub, surrounding the entire interior surface area of the bathtub. Once inflated, the actual tub itself provides the present invention with its shape and rigidity. A convenient drainage hole with cover is incorporated into the inflatable liner, which allows the user to drain water out of the invention and bathtub before the present invention is removed from the tub and stored.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for bathtub liners have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.